fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atmospheric Body
Atmospheric body is a powerful magic that allows the user to imbue their own bodies with weather conditions. Each condition gives the user abilities. This magic has its roots in a combination of Transformation Magic and Weather Magic. Description This magic gives the user the ability to switch between forms. Changing forms means practically everything about your bodily appearance, allowing for this magic to be used as a disguise. Eg. Hail = Short spiky white hair, piercing white eyes, White,translucent battle armour. Each form has a regular, battle and legendary mode. Snow turns into Hail into blizzard, drizzle turns to rain to down- burst, breeze to wind to tornado, etc. The variation of forms and the quick shifting allows for extreme variety in battle, yet it is still very rare. This is due to the difficulty met when one wishes to transform into any form, whether low tier or top tier. Spells Ice Basic: Snow Robe: '''The user gets covered in snow. The snow then floats away and the user is in his new form. This form has white hair, bright white eyes, and pale skin, along with a white robe. This form allows the caster to float down from high areas, and anything it touches gets covered in a thin layer of frost from this form's extremely low skin temperature. '''Battle: Hail Armour: '''The battle form of Snow doesn't wear a robe, instead it wears a battle armour made of ice. The hair of this form is spiked up, and it wields dual ice picks made of ice that freeze any object they touch, allowing for ensnarement from long range by striking the ground. This armour is almost impenetrable, but doesn't cover the caster's face, forearms or lower legs. '''Legend: Blizzard Bear: '''The user transforms into a polar bear made of snow. This bear has eyes, teeth and claws made of ice. Also, this form has a layer of grey cloud on its back that acts as a parachute, allowing the user to float down from great heights. This form is generally the main battle choice out of the Legend level spells. Every single contact freezes objects into solid ice, and large icicles can be fired from any point on the body '''Water Basic: Drizzle Robe: '''The user gets covered in a layer of water. The water the explodes outwards and the new form is stood there.This form has blue hair & eyes, with a blue robe. It can breathe underwater and swim super fast. '''Battle: Rain Armour: '''This form allows the user to don an armour made of constantly flowing water. The user is equipped with a trident that can launch 1, 2 or all 3 of its points off as either grapnels, or as whips. The casters hair lengthens down to the centre of the casters back and constantly flows around, as if it were alive. This armour allows the user to create streams of water as either a transportation method or a way to attack. '''Legend: Torrent Orca: '''This spell transforms the user into an orca made entirely of water. This form can fly, and has skin made of highly condensed water, allowing it to ram into enemies, as well as being able to bite them with teeth made of tiny whirlpools. This is the Legend level spell that is mainly used for destroying buildings and taking out large groups of enemies at once. The watery body can be used to pick up large objects, suspending them within the body. '''Air Basic: Breeze Robe: '''This form surrounds the user in a swirling air current that then blows outwards in every direction. The user is then left standing with a grey robe covering them. This form has grey hair and stormy grey eyes. The natural abilities this robe gifts to the user are super speed and leaping ability. '''Battle: Wind Armour: '''Upon casting this spell, the user is encased in light armour made of white cloud that merely covers the users chest, forearms, shins, feet and head (this is just a vaguely ninja-based head wrap), however it has a set of wings on each boot, and on the head wrap. allowing the user to fly. This spell also creates a large, super-light, wooden staff with a ball of wood on the end. This staff also has its own set of wings mid way up, allowing the wielder to throw it at an enemy for a ranged attack, and then make it fly back into their hand. '''Legend: Tornado Falcon: '''By activating this spell, the user is turned into an falcon made entirely of swirling clouds and rotating wind. This falcon can fly at hyper-sonic speeds, and can turn invisible by dispersing the air and clouds that make up its body. This spell can also screech to produce an effect not dissimilar to the Sky Dragon's Roar. This Legend form is the form most suited for escape/aerial battles/assassination. '''Lightning Basic: Zap Robe: '''This spell covers the user in a crackling aurora of energy. when it dies down the user is wearing a black and blue robe with lightning bolt markings on it. The casters hair becomes bright yellow with blue streaks through it, and their eyes become golden with black and blue patches. This form gives the user the ability teleport through bolt hopping - similar to the lightning body spell. '''Battle: Bolt Armour: '''This armour is covered in spikes that jut out in every direction. These spikes create a field of electricity through and around the armour. The users hair becomes stuck out in every direction due to the field of electricity running through the air around the user. After casting this spell the user is given a metal spear, with a bolt of petrified lightning for the blade at the end. This allows for serious attacks and defenses. '''Legend: Storm Scarab: '''This spell transforms the caster into a giant scarab beetle made of black storm clouds with streaks of electricity running through. Additionally, it is the smallest of all the Legend Forms. It can teleport to confuse enemies, and shoot beams of lightning out of its antennae. This Legend form is extremely good at taking down defensive structures, because it can teleport through the walls and destroy it from the inside out. The carapace of the Scarab is conductive, and can absorb the power of other electricity sources to increase it's own effectiveness and strength '''Heat/Light '''Basic: Light Robe: '''After activating this spell, the user is covered in a beam of light that comes down from the heavens. When the light dies down, the caster is wearing an orange and yellow robe, as well has having bright orange eyes and hair. this form can perform telekinesis, by creating powerful heats underneath and around an object. The user also has incredibly hot skin that can blister people at a single touch. This robe also makes the user resistant to extreme heat. '''Battle: Illumination Armour: '''This spell covers the user in armour made of fire and light, it is extremely hot to the touch, and its light can be increased until it can temporarily blind people in the midst of battle. This form has claws made of condensed fire and light, and can cut though 3-inches of steel without even making contact, due to the heat of the fire that makes up the claws. The casters hair also starts glow extremely bright. '''Legend: Sun Dragon: '''This insanely powerful form takes the appearance of a wingless, serpentine dragon made of golden solidified light with a row of golden fire rippling fire down its back. This dragon also only has two arms. These are positioned just below the dragons chin. The dragon can fly by creating thermal up drafts underneath it. The dragon can also fire balls and streams of fire out of its mouth for its main attack. This Legend form is the most powerful, but, obviously, the hardest to use. Category:Transformation MagicCategory:Weather Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Garlicfork __NOEDITSECTION__